Celos
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: ¿Qué tan lejos estan dispuestos a llegar por los celos?


Holi~ Holi~… Sé que me van a querer linchar por esta historia(?) I know, I know… pero ha sido inevitable para mi hacerla, me entretuve mucho :3 espero les guste y no me quieran matar!

sin más que decir~ Disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts es propiedad de Jun Mochizuki.

~**Advertencia: OzxSharon, OzxAlice, BreakxAlice**~

* * *

-Oz, ha llegado una carta de invitación-Dijo con suavidad una muchacha de largos y bien recogidos cabellos color castaño claro que se habría pasó a un elegante salón donde se encontraba otro heredero de casa ducal.  
La señorita un vestido del mismo rosa que sus ojos y sonreía amablemente, caminando con toda clase.  
-¿Carta de invitación?-Preguntó extrañado el joven Bezarius mientras tomaba la carta en sus manos y la abría.  
-Si, igual a mí me ha llegado-Le dijo sonriente-. Es un gran baile que se celebra cada determinado tiempo.  
Oz la escuchaba mientras leía y una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.  
-Oz-Le llamo la castaña y el mencionado subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella que le miraba fijamente.  
Él se sonrojo un poco.  
-Usted me había dicho que cuando yo cumpliera quince años bailaría conmigo-Dijo tomándolo de sus manos. Oz sonrió nervioso con un leve sonrojo, eso había sucedido hace tanto que no lo recordaba.  
-Cierto Sharon-Dijo algo pensativo-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-Le pregunto sin más, con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Claro que si, Oz-Le contestó risueña y luego lo soltó-. El baile es esta noche, espero tengas todo listo.  
Oz dio un suspiro cuando la señorita salió del salón, ella siempre dando pasos apresurados a todo lo que hacía; siguió viendo al carta por largo rato con una tonta sonrisa dibujada en el rostro hasta que un fuerte portazo lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
-¡Oz!-Se escuchó como le gritaban, cuando subió la mirada se percató de que era Alice viniendo no muy contenta y de brazos cruzados.  
-¿Sucede algo, Alice?-Le pregunto con toda la calma del mundo al tiempo que dejaba la carta en un escritorio atrás de él para que ella no lo viera.  
-Escuche algo de un baile por la chica loca-Dijo refiriéndose a Sharon.  
Él no dijo nada y sintió un gran pesar al ver a Alice, se había olvidado completamente de ella, al punto de no negarse a Sharon e ir con ella… si le decía a Alice seguro lo mataba o en el peor de los casos se pondría muy triste y se negaría a hablarle, verlo o escucharlo largo rato.  
-No es nada, Alice, solo otra cosa de las de siempre y ya, no es nada que me emocione-Mintió.  
-¿No iras?-Inquirió curiosa, borrando su malhumor por un instante.  
-Aun no lo sé-Mintió nuevamente con la mirada baja y de un momento a otro sintió como era levemente empujado al punto de haber casi caído sobre el escritorio, pero se sostuvo con una mano del mismo, Alice había corrido hasta él quedando apoyada su pecho. Su otra mano la coloco sobre la espalda de la chica.  
-¡Quiero ir contigo, Oz!-Le pidió con un hilo de voz, subiendo la mirada para verlo mejor.  
-Pero… Alice…-Trato de inventar una que otra cosa.-¡Tú eres aún muy pequeña!-Se le escapó de repente al recordar que Alice apenas tiene trece años, el saber eso le daba en el blanco y lo dejaba algo loco por ella, pero ya no podía decirle que no a Sharon.  
Al escuchar eso, Alice se separó un poco de Oz y lo miro ahora con el ceño un poco fruncido.  
-Lo siento-Dijo él, sin un rastro de sonrisa en su semblante.  
Ella se quedó sin decir nada un momento, y se mantenía mirando el pecho de Oz con recelo, donde se encontraba el sello de contratista.  
-¿Alice?-Trato de hacerla reaccionar pero no hubo respuesta y Alice sin siquiera preguntar deshizo el nudo de la corbata de Oz, él trato de detenerla pero Alice le dio un manotazo, y continuo, le saco el chaleco y fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa hasta dejarle ver el sello, y lo miro con mucha molestia, continuaba avanzando.  
-¿Te quedaras conmigo esta noche? He estado muy aburrida estos días, siempre estando aquí sola-Comento Alice de la nada.  
Trago saliva nervioso por las acciones de la chica y volvió a bajar la mirada en busca de excusas.  
-Tengo que atender unos asuntos… de pandora-Dijo.  
-¡Eso es mentira!-Le grito con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, estaba realmente molesta.-¡No quieres estar conmigo, sirviente inútil!-Dijo comenzando a llorar.-¿Qué clase de sirviente eres? Descuidando así a su ama…-Trataba de sonreír como siempre, de manera victoriosa pero simplemente los sollozos no se lo permitían.  
-No iré a ningún lado…-Siguió mintiendo, aunque le pesara.  
Alice no le dijo nada y simplemente salió corriendo de la sala sin decir nada.  
Suspiro y comenzó a abotonar su camisa.  
-Que idiota soy-Se dijo a sí mismo.  
Alice corrió hasta su cuarto de mal humor y ya estando ahí, comenzaba a comer un gran pedazo de carne para olvidar todo.  
Se sentó en medio de su cama y coloco su plato de carne sobre su regazo.  
-¿Acaso Oz prefiere ir con ella a ir conmigo?-Se preguntó mientras terminaba de pasarse un pedazo de la carne.  
Ahora mismo sentía un extraño vacío que no podía llenarse con carne, pero no se sentía triste como cuando estaba sola, en realidad quería estar un poco sola ahora mismo, estaba enojada y sentía que si veía a Oz y le hablaba en ese mismo instante rompería en llanto.  
Alguien toco a su puerta, sabía perfectamente quien era. Dejo su trozo de carne a un lado y suspiro profundamente, intentando que su voz no sonara fuera de lo normal.  
-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto, por desgracia con voz un poco ronca.  
-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto y Alice no respondió.  
Pasados unos minutos y sin obtener respuesta alguna, la puerta fue abierta y se abrió paso el joven Bezarius que sonreía apenado.  
Alice miro con recelo, queriéndole tirar el plato en la cabeza y luego abalanzarse a los brazos del rubio y pedirle que no se fuera con "esa mujer".  
-Vine a pedirte disculpas por lo de antes, mi querida Alice-Dijo resaltando la última parte palabra por palabra mientras sacaba de atrás de él un lindo ramo de rosas que se notaba recién cortado del jardín de atrás. Observando mejor, incluso se veía como la punta de los dedos de Oz sangraba levemente.  
Se acercó a ella aun extendiéndole el ramo de rosas envuelto en un papel suave y amarrado con un muy adorable moño color rosa.  
-Si las tomo, seguro me pinchare un dedo-Excusó Alice.  
Oz se acercó hasta ella, sentándose en la cama aun tendiéndole el ramo.  
-Tómalas, le quite las espinas para ti-Le dijo sonriente entonces Alice tomo las flores de mala gana. Oz solo la miraba con una sonrisa dulce.  
Las olfateo un momento y luego le dio una mordida a una de las rosas  
-¡Eso no se come Alice!-Le reprendió Oz y la castaña escupió los pétalos que se había llevado a la boca.  
-No saben tan bien como huelen-Se quejó.  
Él soltó una leve carcajada y se acercó hasta ella y coloco su mano sobre su mejilla.  
-Vamos, sonríe, mi querida Alice-Le dijo en tono dulce, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para ella.  
Alice bufo y le dio un manotazo a Oz, apartando la mano de este de su mejilla.  
-¡¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo?!-Gritó Alice.-¿Solo por qué es extremadamente amable? ¿Por qué es la señorita amada por todos?-Decía sin pensar, solo hablaba.  
El joven dejaba de sonreír lentamente y simplemente bajaba un poco la mirada, tan solo escuchando con atención cada palabra.  
-¡Escúchame cuando te hablo, Oz!-Le gritó aún más fuerte.  
-¡Basta Alice!-Grito Oz, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, al parecer la infinita paciencia de Oz se había agotado por primera vez-¡Si quiero ir con Sharon al baile es mi problema! Tú no mandas sobre mi vida, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida-Continuo mientras se ponía de pie y se daba vuelta para marcharse-. Mi vida no gira alrededor tuyo, Alice.  
Alice solo escuchó las palabras del heredero con el corazón encogido, él nunca le había hablado así, ¿Por qué hoy era la excepción?  
Él volteo un poco para mirarla de reojo, ella estaba algo cabizbaja pero se podía notar las grandes lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas hasta morir en su mentón, lloraba en completo silencio. Apretó sus puños y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, al escuchar el golpe, Alice dio un respingo sobre la cama y siguió llorando.  
-Creo que fui demasiado cruel-Comenzaban a darle fuertes remordimientos a Oz-, pero creo que ya se lo tenía merecido-Se debatía él mismo-. Aun así la hice llorar…-Ladeo un poco la cabeza y siguió caminando.  
-¿De qué tanto hablas Oz?-Le pregunto Break que había aparecido atrás del mencionado sin que se diera cuenta y ya le estaba sujetando de la frente con una de sus manos.  
-No es nada importante-Le dijo sin emoción-. Simplemente iré a un baile con Sharon y a Alice no le ha parecido.  
-Qué clase de caballero eres, Oz-Sonrió Break para sí-. Espero disfrute su celebración con la señorita Sharon.  
El rubio lo miro confundido cuando este lo soltó, después simplemente sonrió como si nada y siguió su camino, aun torturándose a sí mismo.  
Break camino tranquilamente hasta la habitación de Alice y al abrir la puerta se encontró con ella, aun sentada sobre la cama sollozando, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia.  
-Hola Alice-Le saludo rápido mientras la tomaba del mentón, en verdad tenía sus ojos muy enrojecidos por el llanto.  
-¿Qué quieres estúpido payaso?-Preguntó con la voz algo cortante.  
Él sonrió divertido.  
-Creo que ambos sabemos lo que quiero… así como yo sé lo que tú quieres-Siguió sonriendo de manera misteriosa, algo que hacia enojar a Alice de sobre manera.  
-No sé de qué hablas estúpido payaso-Exclamó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el plato donde aún había un pedazo de carne restante.  
-Sobre Oz-Tan solo al decir eso, logro llamar la atención de la castaña y prosiguió la oración-, y la señorita Sharon.  
-Esa chica tonta se ha robado a mi sirviente-Soltó de la nada mientras comenzaba a abrazar sus rodillas, break odiaba los berrinches de Alice, así que solo suspiró y dio media vuelta.  
-Si cambias de mentalidad, tú misma sabrás que hacer, espero tomes una buena decisión, Alice-Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.  
Ella estaba pensativa… ¿realmente su sirviente la dejaría por "esa"?  
Mil y un cosas se paseaban por su mente, el tiempo comenzaba a pasar y ya que las puertas de su alcoba estaban abiertas, en un momento pudo ver pasar a Oz muy bien vestido. Listo para marcharse al baile, él y apenas le había dirigido una mirada que era una extraña combinación entre enojo, lastima y arrepentimiento, eso no hizo sentir bien nada a Alice.  
Se puso de pie y cerró las puertas de golpe, ya había decidido lo que debía hacer.  
En otra habitación, se encontraba Break sentado cómodamente sobre una silla, mirando hacia el crepúsculo terminante. Jugaba entre sus manos la carta que había sido dirigida a Sharon, ella no la iba a necesitar ya que iba como pareja de Oz.  
-Vayámonos-Dijo con suavidad una voz a lo lejos de Break.  
Él sonrió satisfecho y al darse la vuelta para mirar, se encontró con Alice bien arreglada e incluso con un peinado nuevo.  
-Puedes adelantarte, yo no tardare-Le dijo sonriente, ella lo miro con asco y se cruzó de brazos mientras se marchaba al carruaje en el cual se iría con el payaso.  
Realmente la idea de estar con él, cerca de él, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.  
-Dime, Alice-Comenzó a hablar Break mientras subía, realmente no se había tardado nada.- ¿Qué te hizo aceptar?-Pregunto, sabiendo la obvia respuesta.  
-Haré todo lo que sea necesario para que Oz sea mío-Exclamo algo cabizbaja con el ceño fruncido.  
El albino sonrió de manera tétrica y auto satisfecho como siempre, esa era la única razón que esperaba de la ansiada cadena de Oz.  
El viaje fue horrible para ambos, más que nada para Alice, había silencio incomodo, solo se escuchaba las ruedas del carruaje andar, era estruendoso, pero era mejor a que sus oídos zumbaran por el silencio.  
Los pensamientos de Alice vacilaban a sobre qué haría, que le diría, que cara le pondría, era un meditar algo difícil, no deseaba volver a ser sentenciada por su propio contratista.  
-Hemos llegado-Anunció Break con una sonrisa relajada, ella asintió y bajo atrás de él, se notaba que algo le estaba pasando a Break ya que ni se había dignado a ayudarla a bajar. Frunció en entrecejo cuando pensó que no la había ayudado por el simple hecho de no ser la… Sharon.  
-¿Nos dejaran pasar?-Interrogó Alice, al instante Break le hizo que le tomara del brazo.  
-Es obvio, tengo la invitación de la señorita Sharon-Le aclaró, entonces subieron las escaleras camino a la entrada, mucha gente de clase llegaba, todos de gala, las risas y sonrisas se veían por todos lados. Pasaron al instante  
El lugar era muy amplio, demasiado, todo iluminado por velas y candelabros enormes que colgaban el techo, el ambiente era tibio y acogedor, aún más gente se paseaba de un lado al otro dentro.  
-Ya los encontraremos-Le susurro Break al darse cuenta de sus miradas desesperadas de un lado a otro y ella solo asintió.  
Pasaron juntos al enorme salón principal, a un costado había una larga mesa llena de bocadillos, en otro se veían las puertas en forma de portales que daban a un pasillo ya más obscurecido con paradero desconocido, en otra esquina estaban los músicos que hacían resonar una melodía tras otra y finalmente, en medio de todo, estaban las parejas bailando felizmente, pura gente con mayoría de edad se encontraba en ese lugar.  
-Odio esa música-Comentó Alice, en realidad le agradaba un poco. Su corazón se encogió al recordar cuando ella fue la que saco a Oz a bailar con ella una pieza, había sido perfecto hasta que él lo arruino.  
-Eso es lo que estaremos escuchando toda la noche.  
Alice bufó, y continuo caminando a lado del albino, realmente parecían más un padre y su hija –aunque no se parecieran en lo más mínimo- que una "pareja" que venía a disfrutar del desconocido festejo.  
-¿Te apetece bailar?-Inquirió Break y la otra solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Suspiró.  
Siguió paseando de manera desesperada su mirada, no lograba divisar aun al rubio, pero al fin lo logro, una sonrisa amplia se había formado en sus labios teñidos de rosa, pero la misma se esfumo de inmediato al darse cuenta de con quién y cómo estaba, no había mucho que se pudiera decir, solo la manera en que sonreía al bailar con aquella muchacha, era insoportable para ella misma, un dolor punzante la acosaba sin cesar.  
La tonada se dio por finalizada, y pudo ver como ambos se daban una leve reverencia y sonreían a la par.  
-¡No lo soporto!-Gritó Alice, no lo suficiente fuerte como para que todos la escucharan, pero si para llamar la atención de unas cuantas miradas- Break-Lo llamo mientras lo miraba amenazante-, llévate a "esa" de Oz-Le ordenó y Break sonrió de lado a lado para luego hacer una leve reverencia.  
-Será un placer-Fue lo único que contesto para luego marcharse a toda prisa, se había perdido al instante entre la multitud y de inmediato un pequeño alboroto se comenzó a crear, se empujaban entre todos. El pequeño caos ceso cuando la joven castaña de ojos rosas desapareció del lado del rubio.  
-¡Sharon!-Alice pudo escuchar como exclamaba su nombre-¡Sharon!  
Esto le hizo hervir la sangre. Se aproximó con paso firme hasta el muchacho y paso a su lado, pero no sin antes tomarlo de su brazo y halarlo con suma fuerza, obligándolo a caminar al revés.  
-¿Eh? ¡Detente!-Intento zafarse del agarre del cual no se encontraba completamente familiarizado, su mirada se dirigía hacia otra dirección-, ¡Sharon!  
Frunció aún más el ceño si eso era posible, el joven luchaba en su contra, pero su ira era la suficiente como para poder igualarle la fuerza, entonces lo jalo con fuerza hasta los portales y estando ahí lo empujo fuertemente contra la pared, por consecuencia el sufrió un golpe contra su espalda.  
-¿¡Pero qué es lo que sucede…?!-Se detuvo al mirar los amatistas a punto de llorar y llenos de rabia-…contigo…-Termino la oración, ella se mordía la lengua para contener el llanto.  
-¡Bastardo!-Le gritó Alice con todas las ganas del mundo luego volvió a mirarlo, apretaba los dientes fuertemente.  
-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Inquirió de repente.  
-¿Eres idiota o qué? Es obvio que vine a buscarte, idiota-Lo insultaba, su rabia era enorme, Oz iba a hablar pero el comienzo del llanto de Alice lo dejo un tanto atónito-, me has… echo sentir extraña, eres un idiota, por… por tú culpa estoy llorando como una tonta-Le decía-, te odio, te odio tanto, idiota, idiota, idiota-Repetía una y otra vez, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, no importaba cuantas veces los tallase para calmar el llanto, continuaban saliendo.  
-Alice…  
-¡Cállate!-Gritó hasta las lágrimas, dando un fuerte pisotón al suelo aporreando su tacón de encaje a lo que Oz se sobresaltó por el ruido ocasionado, luego levantó la mirada, la gente en el baile no escuchaban nada de lo que sucedía gracias a la música y nadie los alcanzaba a mirar-, otra vez no me prestas la mínima atención-Chilló por lo alto mientras ponía su mano derecha en alto y bajaba la mirada, Oz al ínstate cerró los ojos en espera del golpe, sin embargo nada llego nunca, al abrir los ojos se encontraba con la vista de la chica en la misma posición, solo que sollozando.  
-Hazlo Alice, me lo merezco-Le dijo con una sonrisa, y con la mirada un tanto vacía, al final, sabía que todo era su culpa y solo suya, por no invitarla a ella, por gritarle.  
-Señorita Alice-Se escuchó una voz en un tono divertido cerca de ellos, ambos voltearon hacia uno de los portales y ahí estaba Break, recargado en una columna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-, Una nueva pieza va a comenzar, y me encantaría que… mi pareja-Recalco muy bien esas dos palabras- bailara conmigo-Termino con una sonrisa más misteriosa de lo normal, su mirada hablo por si sola.  
Alice bajo su mano y se dirigió hacia él calmadamente, dejando a Oz al olvido.  
-No estaría mal-Comentó ella, dirigiendo por última vez una pequeña mirada de reojo al rubio, que miro con los ojos bien abiertos como la chica se marchaba, tomando la mano del albino, viendo esa escena una sonrisa se forzó molestamente en su rostro, cuando los perdió de vista, avanzo hasta quedar un poco asomado hacia el baile, la luz le calaba un poco en sus esmeralda, ya que lo poco que había estado en la obscuridad basto para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a ello.  
Miró a todas las direcciones, no divisaba a la morena junto con ese detestable albino que de alguna manera le hizo hervir un poco la sangre.  
-Oz-Le llamaron y este dirigió la mirada hacia la persona, Sharon-, perdona, de repente, algo paso y cuando me di cuenta ya no estabas, y no podía encontrarte-Le contaba inocentemente-, ¿Qué había pasado contigo?  
-No, nada en especial, igualmente, tiraron de mí-Fue lo único que dijo, sin siquiera sonreír.  
Unos murmullos altos se comenzaron a escuchar entre la gente, las miradas se dirigían todas a una sola dirección, y esto capto la atención de los dos jóvenes, sin perder tiempo caminaron hasta donde las miradas apuntaban y se encontraron con que todos observaban el espacio de la pista de baile, donde la morena de ojos amatistas se habría paso junto con el albino y comenzaban a bailar al ritmo de aquella melodía bastante rítmica, bailaban sin equivocarse, como si fuese algo ya practicado aunque no lo fuese.  
Sharon quedo casi boquiabierta, pero frunció el ceño tanto como este le pudiese permitir.  
-¿Él que hace aquí?-Interrogó-, ¿Qué hace la pequeña Alice aquí? Y con él…-Refunfuñaba, eso de alguna manera la sacaba de quicio.  
Oz ni siquiera sonreía, solo admiraba con irritación aquella escena, él bailado con Alice primero tiempo atrás, no pudo evitar quedar sorprendido y fruncir el ceño mientras sonreía al ver la mirada tan retadora que la había lanzado Break en un momento.  
La pieza termino, los que recién terminaron de bailar dieron una reverencia y algunos suaves aplausos se escucharon, alentando una sonrisa; Una nueva melodía, más lenta comenzaba a sonar y de nuevo volvieron a colocarse en posición para bailar.  
-¿Me concedes esta pieza?-Preguntó Oz otorgándole una hermosa rosa roja que había robado de alguno de los floreros para entregarla a Sharon, alagada, ella la tomo y ambos fueron directo junto a Alice y Break a bailar.  
Las miradas chocaron una que otra vez, pero la morena y el albino eran mucho más orgullosos por lo cual se mantenían indiferentes a ellos, aunque no podían evitar no lanzar unas miradas asquerosamente desaprobatorias cuando el Vessalius apegaba a la señorita más hacia sí, era horrible para ambos.  
En vez de un festejo parecía una especie de batalla de baile entre ambos pares.  
Oz pasó en un momento sus labios sobre la mejilla de Sharon, sin dejar de bailar y comenzaba a bajar peligrosamente. Break rabió ante eso, coloco bien la mano sobre la cintura de su compañera y sujeto un tanto fuerte una de las muñecas de la misma para luego comenzarla a inclinar hacia atrás. Alice no opuso resistencía y se dejo bajar, intentando ignorar como se acercaba poco a poco hasta sus labios, ya sus alientos comenzaban a chocar y los exclamos de sorpresa de la gente alrededor eran grandes ante la escena presentada. Sus labios comenzaron a rozar.  
-¡Basta!-Exclamó uno con enorme malhumor y las mejillas algo coloradas, Alice y Break dirigieron su mirada, Oz estaba camino a ellos y cuando llego, le arrebato a Alice, abrazándola contra su pecho-, ella es solamente mía, ¿te ha quedado claro?  
Break solo rió por lo alto para luego mirarlo amenazante, iba a decirle un par de palabras pero una bofetada le borro todo, Sharon lo había golpeado.  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre?-Inquirió algo malhumorada pero con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos-, Xerxes idiota-Dijo volviéndole a dar otro golpe.  
-Calma señorita…-Dijo como si nada, acercándose a ella para luego abrazarla-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?-Interrogo a la multitud, la cual comenzó a esparciese acabado el momento-, y tú…-Rió al mirar la cara de odio que Oz estaba cargándose-, eres un mocoso-Soltó.  
Oz apretó el agarre que le tenía a Alice sin darse cuenta, esta no decía nada ya que algo la había dejado en una especie de transe cuando escucho las palabras del muchacho y solo deseaba quedarse ahí con él largo rato. Mientras Sharon estaba sonrojada aun con mala cara por las acciones tan atrevidas de Break.  
-Nunca te vuelvas a acercar de esa manera a mi señorita-Recalcó Break con una sonrisa, la de ojos rosas lo miro y se sonrojó aun más cuando sintió los labios del albino sobre los suyos, un cosquilleo quedo sobre sus labios, apretaba fuertemente la camisa del albino ante todo eso.  
Oz apretó la mandíbula y se dio media vuelta aun abrazando a Alice. Break miro de reojo y sonrió victorioso aun mientras daba aquel beso.  
-¿Oz?-Musitó Alice, subiendo la mirada hacia el mencionado, pero este no le dijo nada y solo se la llevo nuevamente al lugar donde ella lo había llevado antes, pero caminando más adentro del pasillo hasta donde la música era casi inaudible; Alice había mantenido silenció todo el trayecto, hasta que Oz la dejo acorralada contra una puerta y golpeaba suavemente la misma, justo en los costados de la cabeza de la chica haciendo pegar un respingo. Ella intento buscar un consuelo en la mirada siempre dulce del muchacho pero no la encontraba, su flequillo rubio cubría su mirar.  
-Oz…-Su voz se escucho algo entrecortada, comenzaba a sentir un poco de miedo.  
-Ese maldito casi te besa-Dijo por fin, se escuchaba aun molesto, el corazón le comenzó a doler a Alice. Él subió la mirada, estaba serio, ella no soporto y bajo la suya, no podía mirarlo, no, ahora no-. Eres un caos, Alice-Dijo y entonces ella lo miro sin entender, ¿Qué quería decir con ello?-, a mi me gustaba Sharon.  
-Detente…-Esas palabras le hicieron sentir una punzada en el corazón.  
-Hasta que apareciste tú, me besaste sin mi permiso, forzadamente, me reclamaste de tu propiedad… tantas cosas y termine sintiendo algo por ti, eres un caos para mi-Continuó-. No quiero que Break se vuelva a acercar a ti-La mirada de Oz estaba vacía, opaca y era completamente penetrante, idéntica a la mirada que tenía cuando la protegió en la fiesta de Isla Yura. La tomo del mentón y la miro a los ojos, ella estaba casi temblando, anonada por la mirada.- Quiero quitarte la sensación de ese asqueroso roce que te dejo-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de darle un beso, solo se quedaba el contacto de sus labios, sin moverse, el corazón de Alice corría fuertemente.  
Ella se mantenía de puntillas sobre sus tacones, ya que Oz comenzaba a separarse un poco de ella, deseaba que ese contacto continuara, no aguantaba estar suficiente tiempo en esa misma posición, por lo que bajaba un par de segundos deshaciendo el beso, pero volvía a ponerse de puntillas con tal de que siguiera; él solo se limitaba a sentir el cálido beso, la escena que hubo con Break lo había conmocionado haciéndolo parecer otro.  
Una vez cansada, se recargo contra la puerta nuevamente, avergonzada por lo ocurrido y molesta por el parecido poco interés de su acompañante, pero se apaciguó un poco al ver los ya brillantes esmeraldas. Iba a decir algo, pero el ruido del picaporte girando la distrajo, luego el echo de haber sido empujada dentro de la habitación, sin que olvidaran cerrar la puerta tras ellos y empujada hasta caer sobre algo suave, con Oz encimado en ella, con cuidado de no aplastarle.  
-Ahora que recuerdo, Alice… habías dicho que me odiabas…-Comentó de la nada y ella se malhumoro un poco.  
-Olvida que dije eso, y has lo de antes-Ordenó y él sonrió, acercándose a ella, sin embargo se desvió.  
-Pídemelo…-Le susurro al oído.  
-Quiero… que me beses-Logro decir, con la piel completamente erizada por el anterior gesto de él, la había echo estremecer.  
-Di mi nombre-Susurro más cerca y más despacio, ella soltó un leve gemido, no soportaba que él le hiciera eso.  
-Oz… dame un beso-Pidió por ultima vez, en un tono sumiso.  
Una sonrisa satisfecha de dibujo en los labios del joven y accedió a la orden, besándola con suma ternura sobre sus labios mientras tomaba las manos de la chica y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**¿Review? :3**_


End file.
